


Let it all go

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Masturbation, Naptime, Watersports, Wetting, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has wanted a daddy for a long, long time, and now Liam's found him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The house, when he found it, was perfect. It cost a few million, but it wasn't like Louis didn't have money to burn – even with his reduced future income now he'd taken a step back in the business and become a silent minority partner – and it came with the perfect addition that none of the other estates he'd looked at had. It came with a second home, a converted barn set away from the main house, surrounded by trees and perfectly securable in its own right. 

Liam, Louis's head of security and soon-to-be interim business manager, was happy with it for all the reasons that Louis wanted him to be, and Louis was happy with it for all the other reasons. The secret ones. 

He got in a team of decorators to do the main house on the estate, leaving them to it whilst he wound up his business affairs in London. _Taking a couple of years off_ , he said, when he could be bothered to explain why he was stepping down from the company he'd set up and made millions from. _Might learn to sail. Always wanted to live in Australia for a bit. Thought I might winter in the Austrian alps. Summer in the Caribbean. Come home to the estate after it all._

It was all a lie. He wasn't going anywhere but that converted barn in the woods, the one Liam was doing up for him, the one that he was decorating just the way Louis wanted him to. 

Money could buy an awful lot, it turned out, but it couldn't buy the loyalty and the secrecy and the trust and the security Louis got from Liam. 

\\\\\\\

"I think I've found someone," Liam said, once the door to Louis's office was safely secured. 

Louis wasn't really needed in the office, most of the handover to the new CEO and her team already done. It was just the rest of it, the deciding what to leave and what to take with him, the habit of getting up in the morning and coming here that he wasn't sure how to break. 

He was so, so desperate to break it. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam said, and he got out his case, the one with the fingerprint lock and the zero chance of anyone else getting in. "His name's Harry."

Louis wasn't a 100% convinced he needed to know his name. He waited until Liam handed over the papers, at the picture clipped to the front. A guy with curly hair and a nice smile. 

"Where did you find him?"

"Do you need to know?"

"No," Louis said, scanning down his CV. "Have you met him?"

"Non disclosure agreement signed. Absolutely locked down tight. Even if we never go past the interview stage. Nothing will get out."

Louis nodded at that. "Arrange a meeting." He passed the papers back, refusing to look at the picture again in case it didn't work out and Harry wasn't the one. "How's it going otherwise?"

"Almost done," Liam told him, putting the papers back in the case. "Two more weeks."

"Okay," Louis said. "Tell me where I need to be, and when."

\\\\\\\

It had been in Louis's head since he was a little boy, this part of him that he never got a chance to let out. This Peter Pan part of him that never wanted to grow up, part of his selling point for his company that hit the ground running and never looked back. 

But it was more than just Peter Pan. It was more than just not wanting to grow up. It pulled at him, this feeling inside, this part of him that felt like a baby. Like a little, little boy. Like a little boy that wanted a daddy and nappies and to be spoon fed and looked after. All these years he'd wanted it, from sexual partners when they wanked him off, from boyfriends when they hugged him, from friends when they looked after him, from Liam when he found him, time after time, drunk and alone and wanting something so much he couldn't fucking articulate. 

It had been Liam in the end who'd got it out of him, who'd told him if he was miserable for a reason that money could fix then he should do it, if he was tired of the company and miserable at home then he should spend what he had to to make it right. 

And now he had his house in the woods, the one he'd designed with Liam, the secret grown up nursery where he's going to hide out for three months or six months or a year or two, where he's going to finally give in and let all those thoughts and feelings and wants and needs in his head out and just be. 

He's only missing a daddy.

\\\\\\\

Harry makes it through the initial interview with Liam, and when he meets Louis, it's at Louis's London flat a week before he's due to move out. 

"So," Louis says, leaning back on the sofa. "You've met Liam."

"Yes," Harry says. He's in tight jeans and a patterned shirt. 

"You're happy with what I'm offering?"

"It's a lot of money," Harry says, which is true. 

"It's going to be a lot of work."

"I like looking after people."

Louis nods. Harry has big hands, and he's taller than Louis but he feels gentle, and safe, and how he's projecting that Louis has no idea, but he wants to give into it. He tilts his chin up instead. "You'll be looking after me."

"I know," Harry says. 

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes," Harry says. 

"All of that?" Louis means the nappies. He means the 24 hour care he's asking for. He means the fact he desperately wants to be treated like the baby he feels like, and he's willing to pay Harry to give it to him. 

Harry's eyes are bright. "Every bit of it," he says, and Louis trusts Liam. He trusts him like a brother, and he's done everything that Louis's asked of him in finding Louis a daddy, and right now he just wants to go with it. 

"Okay," he says. "I'll tell Liam to draw up the contracts."

Harry's face softens into a smile. "Good," he says softly. "I'll be the best daddy I can, I promise."

God, Louis wants this. He wants this so much.

\\\\\\\

It's another month before Harry starts, and most of that Louis spends handing over his various business commitments and trusteeships and the like to his successors – or, in the case of his remaining business commitments, to Liam as his business manager. He's not an idiot, and he's seen enough superhero films to know that handing over responsibility to someone who starts off a friend is likely to bite him on the arse, so the contracts are watertight and the responsibilities well-outlined. Louis is coming back, after all. He can't be a baby boy forever. 

He starts wearing nappies to sleep in as soon as he moves out of London. The first time he puts one on he feels immediately safer, immediately more secure. He still puts his normal pyjamas on on top, refusing to give into the whole package until his daddy is here to look after him, but he doesn't feel quite so cut adrift from himself. 

When Liam comes over too early one morning and catches him making tea with a well-padded backside, Louis goes red and gets sharp. "You're going to have to get used to it," he says, because Liam's staring. "You knew I wanted this."

"Course," Liam says. "I know that." He glances at the kettle. "Do you think little boys should be playing with the kettle?"

Louis's shoulders drop. "Liam—"

"I'll make tea," Liam says. "Better get used to people looking after you."

Louis sits down at the kitchen table in his pyjamas and his nappy, and chews at his thumb nail. He sucks his thumb in bed. He has done since he was a little boy. He never grew out of it. He's always hidden it from everyone. 

He watches as Liam busies himself around the kitchen, getting mugs out of the cupboard and tea bags out of the caddy, and slowly slips his thumb into his mouth. 

Liam's eyes widen a little when he turns back around, but he doesn't mention it, bringing the tea over for them both instead. "Are you using the nappies?"

"I'm wearing them," Louis says a little carefully, since he's still nervous about wetting them. When Harry gets here to look after him he won't be using the toilet at all, but he's still awkward about it when he's supposedly a grown up. 

"You're going to be such a good little boy, Louis," Liam says, bringing him over his tea, and Louis craves it, wants it, needs it. "Such a good little boy."

\\\\\\\

He meets with Liam one last time before going to sleep for the last time in the big house. Harry's already waiting for him in the barn, setting things up for them so that Louis can stop being a grown up and start being the little baby boy he's so desperate to be. 

That last night he gets his childhood teddy bear out of the suitcase he's hidden it in for so long, and slips his thumb into his mouth. He sits in front of the mirror in his bedroom in his nappy and his pyjama top, his teddy hugged to his front. He should feel like a freak, or a weirdo. He's a millionaire former businessman who's chucked it all in because he wants to shut it all down in his head and give in to the part of him inside that wants to be little; he's roped his best friend in and some guy that Liam's got from god knows where to go through it with him. 

He should be freaked out or disgusted or something similar; instead, he's just excited and happy and desperate to get started. He's going to be a baby. For six months he's going to be a little boy. 

He rubs his willy through his nappy, feeling it starting to get fat. His fat little willy, all chubbed up in his nappy. He rubs the front of his nappy, his thumb in his mouth, his teddy under his arm. It's the first time he's let himself play with himself doing anything other than just thinking about being little; but tomorrow it's going to be real. He rubs his fat little willy until he comes all over the inside of his nappy, happy and excited and turned on. 

He doesn't have to be big any more. He's a little, little boy, and in the morning he'll have the daddy to prove it. 

\\\\\\\

He doesn't know how to dress in the morning so he settles for changing his nappy and putting on tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie over his fresh nappy. He feels clumsy and nervous as he puts his teddy in a rucksack, toeing on his Vans as he gets ready to go. He leaves his phone and his keys behind because Liam will be over in a bit to take over everything that he needs his phone and his keys for, and then he walks through the grounds and the woods until he gets to his house in the trees, and he doesn't have to ring the doorbell because Harry's sitting on the step waiting for him. 

"Hi, baby," he says, smiling. 

Louis's heart is pounding. He stops, going from foot to foot. His rucksack slides off his shoulder and hangs off his elbow. "You're my daddy."

"Yeah," Harry says. "I've been waiting for you."

Louis doesn't know what to say. He's been waiting for this for so long but now he's here he doesn't know how to make it all start. The last time he'd seen Harry he'd been in his flat in London. He'd been the boss. 

"Those look like big boy clothes," Harry says, and he puts his cup down on the step next to him. "They don't look like the kinds of clothes baby boys should be wearing, do they?"

Louis is hesitant about shaking his head. 

"Why don't we get you out of those big boy clothes and into some of your own clothes, and then we'll sit down and have some milk and a story, how about that? We'll put those big boy things away."

"Not my teddy," Louis says, hugging his rucksack to his chest. "Don't put my teddy away."

"Never," Harry says. "Why don't you show me your bear?"

Louis carefully unzips his bag and takes out his bear. It's furry and in a little blue jumper, showing signs of being well loved. 

"He's lovely," Harry says. "Daddy's going to have to keep very good care of this one, isn't he?"

Louis nods.

"Does he have a name?"

"Teddy," Louis says, and his voice sounds a little babyish, softer than normal. 

"Hello, Teddy. You keep a hold of Teddy, Louis, and we'll go inside and get you changed, how about that?"

Louis hasn't seen inside the barn since he and Liam had designed it. Liam had done a lot of the decorating and amendments himself, the previous occupants having used it as a boring place to put guests they didn't want staying in the main house. It had been magnolia and dull, but now it's beautiful. There are big squishy sofas in the main living area, with tall windows leading out onto the garden. It's all painted in pale yellows and greens and blues, and there are big soft rugs and baskets with toys in along the side of the room. There's a baby bouncer there too, big enough for Louis, and a baby swing set over the other side. There are other rooms too, a big kitchen and dining room and another reception room, but Harry takes Louis by the hand and leads him up the stairs to where Louis's nursery and Harry's bedroom is. The nursery has Louis's cot in the middle of it, already made up for him to sleep in, one of the sides down, and it's almost enough to make him weep. 

He'd picked out a lot of custom made furniture from a studio that specialised in this kind of thing, but it had all seemed a lot further away when he'd been looking at the pictures online. Now there are rocking chairs and toys and through in the dressing room, a changing table and built in shelves with all of Louis's baby clothes and nappies on. Louis knows that through the other door is the baby bathroom, with a custom fitted bath to resemble a baby bath, and it's all his. It's his. 

"Let's get you out of those nasty big boy clothes," Harry says, sitting him down on the baby blue changing table. "They're not for babies, are they?" 

"No," Louis says, hand grazing over a little pile of clothes on the table next to him. There's a babygro there with little pictures of giraffes and elephants on it, and matching socks, and loose leggings with yellow and grey stripes that match the babygro. There's a nappy there too, and Louis knows there's no toilet in his bathroom. Babies don't need toilets. 

"No, Daddy," Harry gently corrects. 

"Daddy," Louis echoes, still touching the clothes. His baby clothes. Just for him. Because he's a baby. He holds his arms up when Harry asks him to, Harry taking his hoodie up and over his head. He's not wearing anything underneath because he hadn't known what to wear. Harry shakes his head, tutting, and Louis feels little and like it's nice to have someone make the right choices for him from here on in. Then it's the turn of his joggers, and he lies back on the changing mat and up at the ceiling. There's a mural painted there – one he hadn't asked for, so this one is a gift from Liam – and it's a little bear sitting in the grass with an elephant and a dog sitting with him, and Louis smiles. 

Harry helps him off with his joggers, then pulls off the sticky tabs on Louis's nappy. He hasn't used it – he still hasn't really started wetting them, although he's come close, and he wants to, he really wants to – and Harry tickles his tummy. 

"You need a grown up to put your nappy on, don't you?" 

Louis giggles a little at being tickled. He's had a course of laser removal over the past few weeks and months, and he's hairless all over. Deciding to do it on his face and his legs had been harder, but Louis had ended up reasoning that if he ever did find someone to love and who loved him, they'd have to at least know a little bit about what he liked, and at a minimum he likes his legs smooth, even if they never knew about the nappies and the rest of what's in his head. 

He should feel weird, he's sure, all laid out and naked with this man he'd paid to be his daddy, but Harry's gentle with him and Louis isn't a stranger to getting what he wants. The job description had been very, very specific. 

Harry gets him all ready for his nappy, wiping him down and using lots of baby powder. His willy is a little chubby and there are instructions about that, too, but not for the first couple of days. Harry just tucks him all in and tapes his nappy on. Then comes the babygro, fastening with poppers between Louis's legs, and the matching socks. The leggings are the last part, and the clothes are all so deliberately baby-like that he can't help but feel like being a grown up is a long way away. He tucks his thumb in his mouth and hugs his teddy to his chest. 

"That's a good little boy," Harry says, rubbing his tummy. "Shall we go and get you a bottle?"

Louis knows what he's doing. He'd made the plans, for a start, but it all seems a bit far away now. But this is how the day's going to go. Lots of fluids, lots of Louis being called a little boy, and not much else. That's sort of how the week's going to go, too. Just Louis and his new daddy, not even Liam coming over until next week. 

"Harry—"

"Daddy," Harry says gently. He tickles Louis's tummy. "What's wrong, little one?"

"Thanks," Louis says. "For this."

Harry's smile is soft. "I like it," he says. "I've been looking forward to being your daddy for weeks."

God. He's got a daddy. He can give in and have what he wants. "Daddy," he says. "My daddy."

"That's right," Harry says. "Your daddy. I'm your daddy."

For the first time in forever, Louis feels like he might get to be himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis drinks his second bottle of squash strapped into his baby bouncer in the middle of the living room. Harry's put Winnie the Pooh on the TV, and he's sprawled across the sofa with his hand tucked into Louis's as Louis drinks his bottle. Louis squeezes his legs together a little, trying to ignore the need to wee. He doesn't think he'll be able to let go until he's desperate. He doesn't _want_ to be toilet trained while he's here, but that doesn't mean he can just let go.

"Nappies are for wee-wees," Harry tells him. "That's what good little babies do. And you're a good little baby, aren't you, Louis? Daddy's good little baby."

Louis sucks at his bottle. It's been specially made for adults, just like all the rest of the baby equipment round and about the house, and he'd got to pick it all out, all the pictures and colours and designs he wanted, hundreds and hundreds of pounds worth of bottles and dummies and plates and bowls and clothes and toys and blankets and nappies. This one is baby blue with kittens on. The good thing about grown up baby equipment is that it's not all puppies and blue for boys and pink and kittens for girls. The baby bouncer – based on a Fisher Price one for babies that vibrates – is comfy and has a big picture of a giraffe on it, and he's all strapped in around his nappy and his tummy to keep him safely confined. It's everything he wanted but he still can't let go. 

"Harry—"

"Daddy," Harry tells him, rubbing his thumb over the back of Louis's hand. "It's Daddy, remember?"

"I want to," Louis says. "I want to…" There's a strange mental block. He can't even say wee-wee. God, he's wanted this for so long but now he's here he's scared and grown up and even his stripy leggings and his nappy and his babygro and socks can't make him wet himself. 

"This is just what you wanted, isn't it, baby?" Harry tells him, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Louis's head. "Being a baby boy with your daddy. When you've got a wet nappy, I'll change you into a fresh one, because you'll have been such a good boy for Daddy. Such a good little boy, doing a wee-wee in your nappy. Such a good little boy."

"Good boy," Louis repeats softly. 

"That's right. Baby Louis. That's who you are, isn't it? Daddy's baby boy."

"Good baby boy," Louis says. He sucks on his bottle. He needs to wee-wee. His nappy is a thick one, his legs forced apart by both the nappy and the straps on his baby bouncer. Even though he's been planning this for months, he still can't believe that he's here. That he gets to ask for all the things that are in his head and actually get them. That he gets to wear nappies and have someone change them. That the someone is this lovely boy with the big hands and the gentle manner who smiles at him so nicely. "My daddy."

"Your daddy," Harry agrees. "I'm going to look after you so well, my baby boy. Going to do everything you wanted me to. Make sure you're always in a clean nappy and you've got lots of toys and bottles and that you're all looked after all of the time. You don't have to think about anything for as long as you're here. Daddy's going to look after everything. Just like you wanted. Just like you wanted, Louis. You're my baby boy. You're a baby, Louis. My baby."

There's a sob caught in the back of Louis's throat. He gets to be a baby. He gets to have a daddy and be the little, little boy he feels like inside. 

"You don't have to worry about anything," Harry goes on. "Nothing at all. Everything's looked after. All you have to think about is how little you are. Just a baby, aren't you? My baby. My baby boy."

It seems easier after that, his muscles relaxing. Harry keeps on holding his hand and stroking his hair, and Louis suckles on his bottle, staring up at him instead of over at the TV where Pooh and Piglet are walking through the woods. 

"That's right," Harry tells him. "You're being such a good little boy. Such a good baby boy for Daddy. You're doing everything right. You're doing so well."

He lets go and starts to wee into his nappy, Harry stroking his hair the whole time, telling him how good he is, how much of a baby he is, how little he is. 

Louis finds himself crying and he doesn't even know why. 

Harry unbuckles him from the straps holding him into the baby bouncer and helps him onto the sofa and into Harry's lap. His nappy is warm and wet around his willy, and that part should feel weird or revolting or something, but it doesn't. It doesn't. It's just such a relief that he's tearful, all of this stuff he's been holding inside for so long. He can finally give into it. 

Harry wraps him into a hug and rocks him as he whimpers into Harry's shoulder. He's a little embarrassed, red-cheeked even though Harry's been waiting for him to wet. The reality of wetting himself might feel right – and just what Harry signed up for and knew what he was getting into – but it's still embarrassing. He feels all at sea, too grown up and too toilet trained to not be upset at wetting his nappy, but too much of a baby to want to use the toilet. 

"You're such a good little boy, wetting yourself just like a good baby boy," Harry tells him, shushing him, rubbing circles into Louis's back. "You're Daddy's best little boy, no need to cry. You're just letting all that big boy stuff go, aren't you? My best little boy."

"Not a big boy," Louis says, and to his surprise his voice sounds higher than usual, more babyish. 

"That's right," Harry agrees. "You're my baby. My good baby, and good babies should get presents. Shall we give you your first present for being such a good baby and doing a wee-wee in your nappy?"

Louis hides his face in Harry's neck. He smells like nice soap. He nods, still hiding his face. 

Harry rubs his back. "I've got it just here. Baby Louis's first dummy. Let me see your face, little one."

Louis pulls away, wiping his face on the back of his hand. Harry's picked up a dummy from the table by the sofa. It's pale yellow and has a baby mouse on it. 

"Mouse," Louis says, pointing. He'd picked all of this stuff out but it's different, adding things to an online basket and seeing them in reality for the first time. Seeing them when he's a baby. The nipple is bigger in reality than he'd imagined. 

"Baby mouse," Harry agrees, holding out the dummy. 

Louis opens his mouth and Harry slips it inside. It tastes rubbery but Louis hesitantly gives it a suck. It's not that different to sucking his thumb and he's been doing that his whole life. Nothing gives him more comfort than sucking his thumb, but the past few years he's tried to keep it firmly in the bedroom, along with the soft toys he hides under his pillows and hugs as he goes to sleep. 

"That's my good little boy. Now, let's go and get this wet nappy changed. Get you all clean and dry."

Harry tucks his hand into Louis's, and they take the wide steps upstairs one at a time, Louis holding onto the bannister. A big part of him knows he doesn’t need to – he's not a toddler, and he's managed stairs for many, many years – but Harry is so careful with him, treating him like he is unsteady and wobbly on his feet, and it's lovely. His nappy does force his legs apart more than he's used to, and the stairs are wooden and he is in socks, so it is a little bit more slippy than maybe he's used to. 

The dummy helps. He's a baby. A good little boy. He's done a wee-wee in his nappy, like the little boy inside of him always wanted to. 

It's lovely. It's what he wanted. 

Harry sings to him when he's getting his nappy changed, his leggings pulled down and off and his onesie popped open. His willy is hard and when he's used to the nappies and Harry being his daddy, then Harry is going to help him come, but the deal was that for the first few days Harry would ignore Louis's stiff little pee-pee. Harry tucks his willy inside his fresh nappy, baby powder going everywhere, and Louis loves the smell of it. Loves the smell of himself when he's covered in it. 

Afterwards, they sit in the big rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and Harry reads Louis a story. It's _The Gruffalo_ , and Louis sucks on his dummy and curls into Harry's side and holds Teddy close. After _The Gruffalo_ comes a book about a red crayon that's really blue on the inside. _Like you're a baby inside_ , Harry tells Louis, kissing the top of his head, and Louis doesn't remember picking this particular book out as he bought out Amazon, but maybe he did. He nestles closer anyway, Harry holding him near as he reads it out to him. 

Then it's time for another bottle – lots of fluids in the first few days as Louis gets used to wetting himself, that's the plan – but this one is warm milk and Louis doesn't get to hold the bottle himself. They sit downstairs in the living room, Winnie the Pooh paused on the TV, and the big nursing cushions Louis had ordered helping to prop him up as he curls up on Harry's lap and takes his first bottle from Harry's hand. 

It's almost enough to make him sleepy, and maybe it's because he's been running a sleep deficit since he was a teenager, but his eyes droop even as he's suckling, sleep overcoming him as Harry holds him close. 

His daddy. His _daddy_. 

////

The kitchen is a lot bigger and airier than Louis imagined from the designs, but he hasn't really got eyes for any of the units Liam's fitted. He's just got eyes for the high chair at the kitchen table, the giraffe pattern the same one from the baby bouncer in the living room. 

Louis's sleepy from having woken up from his nap, rubbing his eyes with his fists as Harry holds his hand. 

"For me?" he asks, even though it's all for him. He paid for it all. 

"For you, baby boy. Now let's get your bib on so you don't get too messy, shall we? Daddy's been making you some soup."

Louis thought they'd be eating from tins and cartons, but the kitchen looks like Harry – _Daddy_ – has been cooking. He keeps a tight hold of Harry's hand. 

"Tomato and bean soup," Harry tells him, reaching for a giraffe bib from the table. It's big and goes right down to Louis's tummy. Harry tickles him, and Louis giggles. "That's more like it. My happy little boy."

Louis likes the idea of being Harry's. He likes how Harry keeps saying _my_. He likes it even more when Harry picks him and puts him in the high chair, strapping him before folding down the tray table. It's designed to make him feel small and it works. His feet down hit the ground and the straps are all round his nappy, holding him in. 

Harry comes back with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water. The spoon has little hippos on and they're designed to make eating a bit messy, wider than a normal spoon. Louis's been excited to try them since he first saw them. He's even more excited now that Harry's sitting down next to him, and he's going to feed Louis. 

He dips the spoon in the soup and holds it out for Louis to eat from. He isn't even trying to be as uncoordinated as a baby but it's weird to be spoon fed. He gets some of it on his chin and he blushes, but Harry's just smiling at him, the weirdly gentle smile that makes his eyes bright and Louis's tummy feel nice. The soup's good too, butter beans and tomato and onion, rich and red and lovely. 

Louis gets some of it on his bib and lots round his mouth. 

Harry calls him his messy baby and Louis's willy gets all hard in his nappy. He rubs his nappy against the straps holding him into the high chair and it feels nice. He should be embarrassed about his hard pee-pee but some of that seems to be slipping away. 

"Does that feel nice, baby boy?" Harry asks him, pausing as Louis reaches down to touch his willy through his nappy. 

Louis blushes. He nods, looking away. 

"Such a good boy," Harry says, and Louis keeps his hand there even as Harry feeds him the rest of his lunch, only stopping to drink his water whilst Harry goes to get a cloth to wipe him down and bring him over a bowl of strawberries and mango all chopped into pieces for him to eat with his fingers. 

Louis needs to wee-wee again. He has sticky hands from the mango and the strawberry, his water is all gone, and Harry is busy decanting the rest of the soup into Tupperware tubs. 

"Daddy," he says. He doesn't want to do this by himself. "Daddy, I need a wee-wee."

Harry's so kind to him. He comes over and lifts up the tray table and rubs Louis's tummy for him, holding Louis's sticky hand in his as Louis lets go and wets his nappy again. 

"I'm a good little boy," he says, because he wants it to be true more than anything, and Harry kisses his forehead and his temple and his cheek. 

"My best little boy. Daddy's best little boy."

Louis smiles, unable to help himself, and slips his thumb into his mouth. It's coming true.


End file.
